5e Warlock
The Ancient Scaled One Patron The sage scholars that devoted their lives to the ancient tongues have since long established that the very name “dragon” wasn’t initially used to refer to the majestic, death-breathing winged lizards everybody knows about and fears, but was a generic word for “serpents.” Furthermore, the words “dragons” and “drakes” hinted at their fearsome, unblinking, and hypnotic eyes whose very gaze was as deadly as their poison and breath. The original Drakones, as mythologist call them, are supposed to have been the forefathers of modern-day dragons, wyverns, and drakes, as well as hydras and nagas; perhaps the ancient snakes that the Yuan-ti culture seeks to emulate were in fact those Drakones, or their more reclusive progeny that still live in the world. While today most of reptile creatures have lost any kinship, the atavistic memory of their ancestors lives on… as do a very few Ancient Scaled One, dreaded beings gifted with pristine power whose alien mentality is not above forging pacts with the lesser, mammalian races in order to advance their own unfathomable agendas. Many of the “sleeping” entities revered by the Yuan-ti qualify as Ancient Scaled Ones, as do monstrous figures such as Apopis, Jörmungandr, Typhon, Vrtra, Nidhogg, Python, and Lotan the Leviathan. The Ancient Scaled One Patron Features Expanded Spell List Scale-Kin Starting at 1st level, you learn the poison spray cantrip, and it doesn't count against your number of cantrips known. Additionally, entire portions of your skin convert into the cold and resilient scales of a reptile. When you aren’t wearing armor, your AC equals 13 + your Dexterity modifier. Shed the Skin Starting at 6th level, you can shed your old skin and spring back on your feet, ready to fight back, even when everything seemed lost. When you succeed on a death saving throw you can spend a warlock hit die to regain hit points, and you can then use a bonus action to immediately cast poison spray, spitting your caustic blood toward the enemy. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short rest. Serpent's Resistance Starting at 10th level, you gain resistance against poison damage. Additionally, you gain advantage on saving throws against being charmed, paralyzed, or poisoned. Furthermore, you age at a slower rate. For every 10 years that pass, your body ages only 1 year, and when you use your Shed the Skin feature your reverse any magical aging effect you suffered. Where the Scaled Ones Go Beginning at 14th level, more and more serpentine scales cover your skin and your very physiology realigns itself to that of your patron, and your bond of kinship encompasses every reptilian creature. You can hold your breath for 15 minutes, and you gain a swim speed equal to your current speed. In addition, you gain the ability to sprout a pair of rainbow-feathered or leathery wings from your back, gaining a flying speed equal to your current speed. You can create these wings as a bonus action on your turn. They last until you dismiss them as a bonus action on your turn. You can’t manifest your wings while wearing armor unless the armor is made to accommodate them, and clothing not made to accommodate wings might be destroyed when you manifest them. The Archmage Patron You tried to study magic as a wizard, but you simply had not the required knack, the right inclination to succeed in your studies. Instead, you turned to a higher power, a legendary wizard that somehow exists even centuries after its great deeds in the past. The Archmage accepted your devotion, and proposed you a pact that you promptly accepted. Now, in exchange of powerful arcane magic offered by your patron, you act to fulfill its agenda in recovering powerful artifacts, thwarting the schemes of ancient enemies, and ultimately granting even more power to your master. Potential Archmages include Absulcon, Starveil, Mnemnosyne, Saphoy, and Masaru. The Archmage Patron Features Expanded Spell List Secrets of the Skillful Mage Starting at 1st level, you learn the prestidigitation ''cantrip, and it doesn't count against your number of cantrips known. Furthermore, when you cast a spell that requires a saving throw to be resisted, you can impose disadvantage to the first saving throw made by the spell's target (or targets) to resist its effect. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Arcane Transposition Starting at 6th level, you can instantly vanish in response to harm. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to turn invisible and teleport up to 60 feet to an unoccupied space you can see, You remain invisible until the start of your next turn or until you attack or cast a spell. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Arcane Ward Starting at 10th level, you can choose one damage type from the following list when you finish a short or long rest: acid, bludgeoning, cold, fire, lightning, piercing, poison, slashing, or thunder. You gain resistance to that damage type until you choose a different one with this feature. Damage from magical weapons, silvered weapons, or adamantine weapons ignores this resistance. Arcane Reflection Starting at 14th level, you have advantage on saving throws against spells. Furthermore, when a creature damages you with a spell you can use your reaction to grant yourself resistance against that spell damage, and that creature takes the same amount of damage that you do. The Forgotten God Patron You have forged a pact with the residual spirit of a god or entity believed to be long-dead, or one never known to have existed at all. You might worship the god you draw power from, or your relationship might be more pragmatic and symbiotic. The motives of such an entity are difficult to discern, mostly due to the lack of focused will that attends a fall in divine status. Many cling to the portfolio of interests they once held, despite their mantle being passed on, or stolen, by usurpers. Some seek vengeance on those involved in their ruination. Others have had changes of heart or mind, if such beings can be said to possess such faculties. Regardless, forgotten gods can be as varied as those still active in the pantheons of mortals. Entities of this type include Hizos, Maramaga, Venir, and the other Dead and Lost Gods. It is also possible that some true deities may pose as remnants of forgotten gods to advance their agendas. The Forgotten God Patron Features Expanded Spell List Divine Concordance Starting at 1st level, the strength of your patron is influenced by your actions. To grow in power you must take great care to avoid displeasing the forgotten god you serve, but your dedication comes with great reward. You have a concordance score that starts at 10 and can be increased by gaining concordance points from actions specified in the following Concordance Actions table. If you ever speak the claim that your patron was not, or does not deserve to be again, a god your concordance score falls to 0. Concordance Actions fff This table is not all encompassing - you can work with your DM to create additional actions suitable to the former or current interests and nature of the Forgotten God you serve. For every action that you add that provides an option to earn concordance points, you should create one that risks their loss. The more common the action is to occur, the fewer points it should reward and earning points should be limited by day or week, while their loss should have no limit. The disposition of your patron towards your service is changed by your condorance score and shapes the nature of reward that you are granted, as described below. You retain the benefits of lesser levels of concordance whenever you move to a higher level of concordance. Some of your other class abilities also benefit from the concordance that you have with your Forgotten God. *'Impressed (20 or greater). You have advantage on the first death saving throw you make after a long rest. *'''Pleased (11 to 19). You can cast the thaumaturgy cantrip as a warlock spell. *'Satisfied (3 to 10).' You can use a holy symbol as a spellcasting focus for your warlock spells. *'Concerned (1 to 2).' You have disadvantage on attack rolls that do not target a creature whose spellcasting has a divine source. *'Angered (0 or lower)'. Should your patron ever become angry with you, you lose access to all the spells and abilities granted by your patron. Additionally, creatures have advantage on saves against your invocations. Before gaining new concordance points and returning to the good graces of the Forgotten God, you must complete a quest of atonement. You can work with your DM to determine what actions will best convey your conviction to the service of your patron. Sign of Influence Beginning at 6th level, your patron allows you to demonstrate their power to the disbelievers. You can cast your choice of one of the following spells without expending a warlock spell slot: bane, daylight, or tongues. You must complete a long rest before you can use this abiltiy again. If your concordance has pleased your patron, you can use this abiltiy twice before completing a long rest. When your concordance has impressed the Forgotten God, you can instead use this feature to invoke one of the cleric Channel Divinity abilities from a domain associated with your patron (your DM has final say over what domains the Forgotten God once had influence over). Contrived Piety When you reach 10th level, you learn to hide some of your misdeeds from the Forgotten God behind a veneer of lies and platitudes. Once each day, when an action (or lack of one) would result in you losing one or more concordance points, you can instead choose to lose none. You must complete a long rest before you can use this feature again. Additionally, you gain advantage on Charisma (Deception) checks made to feign religious knowledge or personal conviction. Starting at 11th level, you can choose cleric and paladin spells for your Mystic Arcanum ability. When you reach 13th level, as long as your concordance has at least pleased your patron, you can use magic items as though you were a cleric of your warlock level. Overawe At 14th level, the Forgotten God allows you to reveal a fragment of its true nature to others. As an action, you unleash a wave of divine presence. Every creature within 60 feet that can see you must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failure, the target is frightened until the start of your next turn. If your concordance has pleased your patron, a creature that fails its Wisdom save is also stunned if it attacked you or one of your allies at any point since the end of your last turn. When your concordance has impressed the Forgotten God, you can use an action on your next turn to maintain concentration on this ability. If you do so, every creature within 60 feet of you that can see you and that failed the Wisdom save against this ability must make another Wisdom save. On a failure, the target is frightened until the start of your next turn and drops prone in reverence of the Forgotten God. You must be holding a holy symbol to use this feature, and once you have used it you must complete a long rest before you can do so again. Lady Luck Patron You have made a pact with the embodiment of luck and chance. No one is quite sure where a being like this truly come from or why they appear when they do. Its motives and desires are constantly in flux and it might completely contradict itself, simply to see what you do. Lady Luck Patron Features Expanded Spell List Prosperity Starting at 1st level, when you force a creature to take damage, you may roll the total damage twice and take the higher of the two rolls. In addition, you gain proficiency in one skill of your choice. After a long rest, you may choose to change this proficiency to another skill that you are not currently proficient in of your choice. She Giveth and Taketh Away Beginning at 6th level, you learn to influence the luck of those around you. As a reaction to an attack roll, saving throw, or ability check from a creature within 30 feet of you, you may give that creature advantage or disadvantage on the roll, your choice. You may use this ability a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier per long rest. Always Ready Starting at 10th level, you learn to be prepared for any eventuality that you may come across, in case Lady Luck is feeling fickle that day. You gain proficiency in all saving throws. Luck Be With You Beginning at 14th level, you can alter the very fabric of reality around you. As an action, you pull the strings of fate in toward you. For the next minute, you gain advantage on any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check that you make for the duration. You must finish a short or long rest before you can use this feature again. The Seer Patron The Seer is a being of near limitless knowledge. Often timeless, these entities are capable of seeing far into the past, the present, and the future all at once. Their warlocks, sometimes called haruspices (singular haruspex), are gifted abilities that likewise allow them to draw on the power of fate and the future to affect the destinies of those around them. Everything from preventing untimely demise through restorative effects to analyzing omens or peering into the future is within the haruspex's realm. Expanded Spell List The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. *'1st Spell Level: 'bless, cure wounds *'2nd Spell Level:' augury, lesser restoration *'3rd Spell Level:' clairvoyance, create food and water *'4th Spell Level:' divination, locate creature *'5th Spell Level:' greater restoration, legend lore Tarot At 1st level when you choose this patron you gain the ability to perform a tarot reading whenever you finish a long rest. Your card spread is initially 2 cards, and increases to 3 cards at level 10. You do not know what these cards are yet. As an action you may play a card from your spread. When you do, you roll on the Tarot Cards table. At 1st level you roll 1d8. At higher levels you roll the die indicated in the Seer Patron table. Beginning at level 14 you can add your Charisma modifier to a single tarot roll of each spread if you choose. As part of the action of playing the card, you may cast one of the spells associated with that card. The card is spent regardless of your choice to use a spell option. Each card in your spread can only be used once per reading. All used and unused cards are shuffled back into your deck when you begin a new reading. Aromatherapy At 6th level, during any short or long rest you may choose one spell that you know from the expanded spells of the Seer patron and cast that spell as a ritual, even if the spell cannot normally be cast as a ritual. If the spell normally targets one or more creatures, such as cure wounds or bless, it instead affects all creatures within a 10 ft. radius around you, including yourself. Visions At 10th level you begin to experience visions of the future any time you rest. When you finish a long rest, roll 3 d20 dice and record the results. Until you finish your next long rest, you can use your reaction to substitute one of your rolls for any ability check made by any creature within 10 feet of you, yourself included. You can wait until after the ability check is rolled before deciding to use the Visions die, but must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. Prophet At 14th level you can cast the foresight spell at will. Additionally, your patron refuses to let you die before your time. if you are killed you come back to life 1 minute later at 1 hit point. This resurrection occurs only once every seven days. Tarot Cards = New Pacts and Invocations = Following are two new pacts and four new invocations available to warlocks of any patron. Pact of the Aegis You can use your action to create an eldritch armor that surrounds and protects you. While you are protected by the aegis, your AC equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Charisma modifier. You can't activate your pact of the aegis if you are already wearing an armor. The eldritch armor granted by the pact of the aegis can't be removed, but it disappears if you dismiss it (no action required), or if you die. You can transform one magic armor into your pact aegis by performing a special ritual while you wear the armor. You must be proficient with the chosen armor, and you perform the ritual over the course of 1 hour, which can be done during a short rest. You can then dismiss the armor, shunting it into an extradimensional space, and it appears whenever you create your pact aegis thereafter. You can't affect an artifact or a sentient item in this way. The armor ceases being your pact aegis if you die, if you perform the 1-hour ritual to a different armor, or if you use a 1-hour ritual to break your bond with it. The armor appears at your feet if it is in the extradimensional space when the bond breaks. Pact of Blood Whenever you cast a warlock spell, you can choose to invoke your blood pact instead of expending a spell slot. When you do so, choose a number of hit dice that you have remaining and roll them. The total amount must equal or exceed twice the level of the spell you are casting. If your roll is short, you suffer necrotic damage equal to the difference and gain a level of exhaustion from the toll the strain puts on your body. The pact of blood marks you with a scar, brand, tattoo, or other skin marking relevant to your patron. This marking bleeds profusely when you invoke your blood pact. Pact of Contracts Your patron grants you the ability to act as a proxy pact dealer for minor contracts of power. You can use a bonus action to magically propose a verbal covenant to a target creature within 30 feet of you. Until the start of your next turn, the target can then agree on the contract and gain advantage on a single attack roll, saving throw, or ability check. Should the target accept your contract, you can then at any time use a reaction to inflict necrotic damage to the target equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1 necrotic damage) and regain hit points equal to the damage inflicted to the target. After you do this, the contract has been fulfilled and is ended. You can have only one of such contract active at a time. Invocations Bite of the Aegis Prerequisite: 7th level, Pact of the Aegis feature When you finish a short or long rest you can choose one damage type. While your eldritch armor is active and an enemy hits you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to inflict damage of the chosen type equal to your Charisma modifier to the attacker. Blood Boil Prerequisite: 5th level, Pact of Blood feature As an action you can cast the heat metal spell as a warlock spell without expending a spell slot, except that it targets the blood in a creature that you can see instead of metallic objects. The creature cannot drop its blood, of course, so if it succeeds it's Constitution saving throw it ignores the damage and disadvantage the spell causes until the start of your next turn. Blood Over Steel Prerequisite: Pact of the Aegis feature As a bonus action, you can spill your own blood to increase the protection granted by your Pact of the Aegis. If you do, your hit point maximum and your current hit points are reduced by 1 per warlock level until you dismiss your eldritch armor, but your AC becomes 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Charisma modifier + 1 per 4 hit points you lose (minimum 1). Danse Macabre Prerequisite: 5th level You can case the animate dead spell once using a warlock spell slot. You can't do so again until you finish a long rest. Deva's Blade Prerequisite: The Forgotten God patron, Pact of the Blade feature You can create a stout, golden sword like those carried by the angelic Deva. You have advantage on attack rolls against fiends. When you hit a creature with it, you can expend a spell slot to deal an additional 2d6 radiant damage to the target per spell level. Empowering Blood Prerequisite: 7th level, Pact of Blood feature When invoking your blood pact, any excess you roll on your spent hit dice above what was needed for the spell is added as bonus necrotic damage to the spell's damage. If the spell you cast does not deal hit point damage, this invocation has no effect on it. Thick Blooded Prerequisite: Pact of Blood feature When you invoke your blood pact, you may add your Constitution modifier to each hit die you roll.Category:5e Classes and Archetypes